The present invention is based in part on nucleic acids encoding proteins that are new members of the following protein families: Androgen-Regulated Short-Chain Dehydrogenase/Reductase-like, Aryl-Acylamidase-like, Insulysin-like, Integrin Beta-7 Precursor-like, Membrane protein-like, BCSC-1-like, Amino Acid Transporter-like, Lymphocyte Antigen Precursor-like, Lymphocyte Antigen LY-6F-like, Early B-Cell Factor-like, High-Affinity Camp-Specific and IBMX-Insensitive-like, KIAA0216-like, TWIK 3-like, TASK 4-like, Copper Transporter-like, Cytokeratin-like, Protocadherin-like, Protocadherin Beta-like, Cadherin 23-like, Transforming Growth Factor Beta 2-like, Ebnerin-like, Fatty Acid Binding-like, Platelet glycoprotein V-like, GARPIN-like, Centaurin Beta 2-like, Sorting Nexin 9-like, Katanin-like, Calpain-like, Keratin 18-like, Polycystic Kidney Disease Associated, Cholinephosphate Cytidylyltransferase-like and mac25/IGFBP7-like. More particularly, the invention relates to nucleic acids encoding novel polypeptides, as well as vectors, host cells, antibodies, and recombinant methods for producing these nucleic acids and polypeptides.